Summer Vacation on the Beach
by HockeyGal09
Summary: AU. The Warblers take their yearly trip and end up at Blaine's beach house down in Florida. It's been a few years since Blaine has been there and the only thing that has changed is that new lifeguard tower right infront of his window. And the Warblers are dead set on finding someone for Blaine this summer. Lifeguard!Kurt


**DISCALMER: I do not own glee, if i did Kurt SO would've gotten into NYADA. and Blaine wouldnt be so oblivious.**

* * *

**Summer Vacation on the Beach**

Chapter 1

*Blaines P.O.V.*

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

The final notes of teenage dream rang out as the Warbles went around patting each other on the shoulder and backs, a brilliant performance once again.

Wes quickly told all non-Warblers students to leave the common rooms as we had things to discus.

"Alright Warblers settle down." he said as he shut the doors. "Now you all know- Nick! Jeff! Pay attention." he said as they broke away from a short but sweet kiss. Nick looked down in his lap with his face red as Jeff looked at Wes with a look that said 'I was trying to make out there'.

Wes sighed and resumed talking. "As I was saying... You all know that it is time once again for our yearly Warbler trip." he said with a smile.

Everyone began to cheer. "Where are we going this year?" asked Trent.

"Well that is what we will be talking about today." said David.

"Does anyone has any suggestions?" Added Thad.

"We could go to Six Flags again." suggested Trent.

Several shouts were heard throughout the room. They included:

"We've already been there."

"I don't like it there."

"Roller Coasters make me sick."

"OHMYGOD YES!"

I sighed, it would be so hard to find something that all Warblers would agree on. My thoughts were interrupted when Jeff shouted, "what about camping?"

"But where would we get all the camp stuff and food?" asked Flint.

"We could buy it." said Thad like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Camping sucks anyways. You just sit around a fire and do nothing all day." said David.

"Fine, we won't do it..." said Jeff with a sad face. Nick quickly pulled him into a comforting hug.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I took it out as discretely as I could so I wouldn't get yelled at by the Council. I sighed, it was my mom.

From Mom: _Hey Blaine, just wanted to let u know that ur father and I just got back from the beach house. Maybe we could do something together this weekend?_

I sighed, my mother was always trying to get me to do stuff with my dad. I've barley spoken to him since I came out. I mean, my mother accepted me pretty quickly... But my father is still getting used to things.

From Blaine: _Idk mom, the Warblers need to decide where we r going for our yearly trip... Maybe another time._

From Mom: _Well y don't u boys pack up ur things and head down 2 the beach 4 a while. Maybe a few weeks there?_

I smiled, that was a great idea.

"Warbler Blaine." said Wes "Please put the phone down."

I held up my finger signal him to wait.

From Blaine: _Really mom?! That's would b gr8! Thx so much! :-D_

"Blaine!" said Wes "I said put it down."

"Wait I have an idea for our trip!" I said excited.

He sighed, "what is it?"

"Well my parents have a beach house down in Florida..." I said dragging it out. "And my mom said we could go there for a few weeks." I finished.

"Alright," said Wes with a smile "all in favour of going down to Blaine's beach house?"

All the warblers hands flew up in the air. "Then it's decided, we will take our yearly trip down to Florida." said Wes as he brought his gavel down on the table three times.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I dropped my things onto my beach house bed and sighed, we we're finally here.

"Hey Blaine!" I heard David call from downstairs.

"What?" I asked.

"There's like no food here!"

"We can just go out."

"Fine... But we're here for a whole month and I'm not eating out every night."

I know what your thinking, a whole month? But since a lot if the Warblers are gone for most of summer vacation, I asked if we could have the house for the month and the Warblers were allowed to come up whenever.

Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Trent, Thad and I were the first ones up and all of us but Trent and Thad were staying for the entire month but they were leaving after the second week. Flint, Josh and Kevin were coming up next week, while Scott, Jack and Sebastian were coming up week three.

I finished up-packing my things before looking out the window to the glorious beach. I was exactly like I remembered, the clear baby blue water, the soft warm sand, it was all there. But I noticed something that wasn't there before... A lifeguard tower facing the water. I thought for a moment, last time I came here was last year.

As I took a closer look, I also noticed there was someone standing on the tower. From this angle I could tell he was; tall, skinny, pale (how he managed that being a lifeguard and all I don't know) but I could barley make out his gorgeous hair.

I watched as he climbed down a few of the tower steps I got a quick glimpse of his face and I felt my breath hitch. He was beautiful, but I didn't have much time to take in his beauty before he was surrounded by others.

It was a big group, about 12 all together. They were all engaged in a deep conversation, except the lifeguard. He said a few hellos before keeping his eye on the water.

I wasn't sure what it was about him but he was making my gaydar go crazy. Maybe it was his slim figure, or his perfect hair, or the fact the he looked like a Marc Jacobs model. I wasn't sure but all I knew was I had to know his name.

* * *

**The more revies, the faster the updates ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please check out my other stories.**

_**ONE MORE THING (THE MOST INMPORTANT THING):**_

**If you have not scene the glee "_Box Scene_" YOU MUST. It, along with other deleted scenes have now been posted on Youtube with Ryan Murpheys new account named: _MrRPMurpheyExclusive _**

**Please check them out :) **

**-HockeyGal09**


End file.
